In a storage rack, it is common to connect a beam to a column via a flanged member having a side flange welded to one end of the beam and a front flange, from which connecting pins having inner heads project into similarly shaped apertures in a front wall of the column. Commonly, the apertures are shaped so that the inner heads of the connecting pins can pass through upper regions of the apertures but not through lower regions of the apertures. Thus, the flanged member must be lifted to permit the inner heads of the connecting pins to pass through upper regions of the apertures.
At an early date, it was realized that if the beam or the flanged member were struck by an object, such as a pallet, as the object was being lifted, the object could dislodge the flanged member from the column unless a latching or locking device was provided. Various latching or locking devices have been disclosed for latching or locking beams to columns.
As exemplified by the device 100 shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 as comprising a spring member 110, many latching or locking devices of a type in widespread use employ spring members mounted on the beams and arranged to snap into apertures in the columns. Such members must be manually flexed to permit the beam to be removed from the column. In some applications, particularly but not exclusively in home centers, warehouse stores, and other establishments where storage racks are used to display merchandise for retail sale, such latching or locking devices employing spring members may be disfavored.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improved structure for connecting a beam to a column at one end of the beam.